millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Top Prize Losers
"Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?" has had a few Top Prize losers from some countries of the world. All of the following list of who answered the final question incorrectly. This list gives all of these players who answered the last question wrong in chronological order of their lose. 2001 Losers *'Ganesh Shinde' lost 4,680,000 of 5,000,000 rupees and left with 320,000 rupees. He was the first Indian to miss the last question. *'Per Eivind' lost 900,000 of 1,000,000 kr and left with 100,000 kr. He was the only Norwegian contestant who answered the final question incorrectly. *'Michalis Mavrogenis' lost 22,000,000 of 24,000,000 drachmas and left with 2,000,000 drachmas after he answered the final question wrong. *'Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling' lost HK$440,000 of HK$500,000 and left with HK$60,000 after answering the final question incorrectly. *'Kalin Evtimov' lost 47,500 of 50,000 bulgarian lev and left with 2 500 bulgarian levs. He became the first bulgarian contestant to answer the 15th question incorrectly. 2002 Losers *'Filip Łapiński' lost 468,000 of 500,000 ztolys and left with 32,000 zlotys after answering the final question incorrectly on June 2, 2002. 2003 Losers *'Krešo Lilić' lost 468.000 of 500.000 Kuna and left with 32.000 became first person who answer the final question incorrectly on 8 May 2003. *'Menno de Ruijter' lost €234,000 of €250,000 and left with €16,000. He was the first person in the Dutch version of Millionaire to lose on the final question. Final question 2005 Losers *'Galina Semenova' lost 468,000 of 500,000 rubles and left with 32 000 rubles after getting the final question wrong. She is the first Russian contestant to miss the final question. *'Yavor Kostov' lost 97,000 of 100,000 lev and left with 3,000 lev. He is the second bulgarian to miss the final question. 2008 Losers *'Dilan Pavlov' lost 97,000 of 100,000 lev and left with 3,000 lev. He is the third and final bulgarian to miss the final question. *'Takeshi Kitano' lost ¥6,500,000 of ¥7,500,000 and left with ¥1,000,000 after answering the final question incorrectly. 2009 Losers *'Barry Soraghan' left with $1,000 after answering the $1,000,000 question wrong. He became the first Hot Seat contestant to answer the top prize question incorrectly. *'Ken Basin' lost $475,000 of $500,000 on August 23, 2009 and left with $25,000. He is the first person in the U.S. to miss the $1,000,000 question. *'Jeff Tarr' left with $1,000 after answering the $1,000,000 question wrong. He became the second Hot Seat contestant to answer the top prize question incorrectly. 2010 Losers *'Orlando Morales' lost ₡22,000,000 of ₡25,000,000 and left with ₡3,000,000 on June 1, 2010 after answering the final question incorrectly. He is the only Costa Rican to miss the final question. *'Paul Wolfenden' left with $1,000 after answering the $1,000,000 question wrong. He became the third Hot Seat contestant to answer the top prize question incorrectly. *'Prashant Batar' was KBC 4's first crorepati, but lost 9,680,000 of 10,000,000 rupees and left with 320,000 rupees after answering final question wrong. He the second and last Indian contestant to miss the final question. 2011 Losers *'Vladimir Yefremov' lost 700,000 of 1,500,000 rubles and left with 800 000 rubles after answering the final question incorrectly on April 30, 2011. *'Jim Graham' left with $1,000 after answering the $1,000,000 question wrong. He became the fourth Hot Seat contestant to answer the top prize question incorrectly. 2012 Losers *'Alan Edwards' left with $1,000 after answering the $1,000,000 question wrong. He became the fifth Hot Seat contestant to answer the top prize question incorrectly. 2013 Losers *'Kevin Short' left with $1,000 after answering the $1,000,000 question wrong. He became the sixth Hot Seat contestant to answer the top prize question incorrectly. *'Şeyma Özin' lost 235,000 of 250,000 TL and left with 15,000 TL. She also became the first turkish contestant to miss the final question. *'Josina Reaves' lost $75,000 of $100,000 and left with $25,000 after incorrectly answering her $1,000,000 question. She became the second American contestant to miss the final question. 2014 Losers *'Georges Devalois Yepnang Mouhoutou' lost €499,500 of €500,000 and left with €500 after getting the €1,000,000 question wrong. 2015 Losers *'Kyle Andaya' lost P850,000 of P1,000,000 and left with P150,000 after giving the incorrect answer on the final question. 2016 Losers *'Chukwuma Eze' lost ₦4,750,000 of ₦5,000,000 and left with ₦250,000 having answered incorrectly in the last question, due the audience give the most popular answer, which is wrong, and strangely the audience are %100 wrong. He is the first Nigerian contestant to miss the final question. 2017 Losers TBA Unknown Date Losers *'Yakkun Sakurazuka' lost ¥6,500,000 of ¥7,500,000 and left with ¥1,000,000 after answering the final question incorrectly. *'Popular Horse Jockey' lost ¥6,500,000 of ¥7,500,000 and left with ¥1,000,000 after answering the final question incorrectly. *'Unknown Celebrity Couple' lost ¥6,500,000 of ¥7,500,000 and left with ¥1,000,000 after answering the final question incorrectly. *'Other 2 Japaneses' lost ¥6,500,000 of ¥7,500,000 and left with ¥1,000,000 after answering both of their final questions incorrectly. *'Nikolaj Hübbe and Alexander Kølpin' lost Kr 450,000 of Kr 500,000 and left with Kr 50,000 after answering their last question wrong. Losers Originally By A Bad Question *'Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen' originally lost £468,000 of £500,000 after answering their £1,000,000 question wrong. But, it turn out that their question was flawed. So they were given another £1,000,000 question. This time, they decided to walk away with £500,000. Their guess would have made them lose £468,000 for real that time. Category:Final question fail